The Return Of Dragon
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: Sequl to Continue My Legacy. Dragon must face Madorus one last time in order to come back to his freinds. But once he finds out who the real enemy is. Can he fight it.
1. Rebirth

**The Return of Dragon**

**Chapter 1 Rebirth**

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles **

**This is a sequel to my Continue My Legacy **

What is it like to be dead? I don't know until today. I guess that bounty hunter was right. (AN Read Hunted D). I feel as though I lost everything. I will never see there faces again.

Leonard you were first annoying. But I thank you for bringing me to a fantastic adventure.

Caesar you were like the brother I never had. You always made sure I was safe even after I got a knight you still took care of me. Thank you my friend.

Kara we started off as enemies but soon friends. I was heart broken to see you die. You were a good friend. You and the others were like my family. So when I saw you die I felt I lost a part of my family. So take care of Caesar he's a good man.

Eldore you were like my father. You taught me some of the skills I used and for that I thank you. May you no longer travel and may you stay with them.

Cisna when we first met we didn't know each other. But when the Hunter got you and Yulie I put all the power I had to save you and her. Please take care of yourself and Blandor also Leonard.

Yulie. O Yulie I don't know how I was able to see you again and have that kiss. But what ever it was I'm glad. But I won't be able to see you again. You and I can't be together. So I just want you to remember me. I love you.

To my Parents. I may see you in the after life. Even tough I never saw in the living. I only can be glad about my death for this.

Now it is time for me to pass.

**Is that all you think your life is for?**

Who are you?

**Dragon your journey is not yet complete. Madoras still lives. But not in the world of the living. But in the castle of spirits.**

Dragon then woke up. He was in some kind new clothing. Instead of his usual green cloths. He had a black vest with a white jacket on it. On his trousers were white with the knight ark symbol. The behind of his jacket had the symbol also.

Then Dragon touched his face. "I'm I'm alive". Then he got up and was standing straight. Tears started to come into his eyes. "I'm alive". Then he felt the ground shake.

Then he saw that he was not on any ground but on a hand. The hand resembled the White Knights hand but the shade was darker. Also had a ring on one of the hand.

Dragon trembled a bit "What exactly is going on here".

"**No need to worry child you are in safe hands"**

Then Dragon looked up to see who it is. Once he saw who was holding him he could just stare amazed.

The being looked like the white knight. Only the helmet was a crown also the cape was red. The white armour underneath was jewellery. Dragon couldn't see the legs but he gusted that it must have had some.

"**Welcome my child. You are the first being to come to this world". **

Then Dragon replied "what do you mean"?

"**Well you see I am the creator of the knights. My name is Solaris. When the Dogma wars had began. ****Madoras stole the knights. Then he banished me to this dimension. I created another knight bigger than the other ones. Always to watch never to join. Now only one of the 5 knight arcs exists". **

Dragon just looked amazed. He was talking to the person who created the knights. Then made probably a God Knight while in this prison.

But Dragon realised something. "Wait you said that Madoras still lives. I thought I destroyed him".

"**I'm afraid that you only split the spirits. You never truly killed him only send him to a dark world". **

Then Dragon changed face from amazed to serious. "Solaris I want you to send me to the world Madoras is in. I need to finish the job I did. Once I've done that I going home. I'm going to see my friends again. I'm going to be with the girl I love".

Then Solaris nodded. "**But first you need a new knight. I couldn't summon yours since it was made by mortals. So I only have one knight's arc to give you. Since the other 4 have been destroyed by **Madora's** rebirth. So I give you this arc. **

Then in front of Dragon the white knights arc had appeared. "**Take this arc becomes its new pact maker". **

Dragon was unsure for a moment. If he took that arc he would bound to it till death. Also it was Leonard's arc it felt like he would be stealing from him.

Then he just decided to take it. Leonard might hate him for it but the world was in danger. There was no turning back.

"I will be the new White Knight". Then Dragon got the arc on his hand.

TO BE CONTNUED


	2. the Defeat of Madorus

**The Return of Dragon**

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles or Harry Potter or Doctor Who or Kingdom Hearts or Tarzan **

_Quote ("Fight back you Coward")_

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

_Quote ("I know you. And I know you won't do this. If it meant you dying ad well")_

Doctor who S3 the last of the Time Lords

_Quote ("Well you know all for one and one for all")_

Kingdom Hearts 1st fight against Riku

_Quote ("That does it .I'm Sick of your emotional attitude Tarzan needs us and were going to help him. You got that"_

Tarzan. Tantor to Turk

**Chapter 2 The Defeat of Madorus**

When Dragon put the knights arc in his hand. He felt the surge flowing right throw him. "This is incredible Solaris it's amazing".

Then Solaris showed him a sword. The Sword was a giant white sword that had a red hilt and the blade was carved in a way that made I look like a Dragon's head. "**This Dragon is a new sword to defeat Madorus. The other White Knight Swords can't defeat him. Only this sword which I carved out of the same armour that was made for this armour. I call it the Fire Hope. Use it wisely it can act as a sword for both knight and you".**

Then Fire Hope shrank to a size that Dragon could wield as a normal sword.

"**Now Dragon you must go. Defeat Madorus. Stop the Dogma Wars once and for all. Then return to your friends".**

Then Solaris made a portal to Madorus's castle. Then Dragon went throw the portal waiting for the battle of the immortal who had caused him and his friends so much trouble. After Dragon went throw the portal.

Solaris put his giant hand to his head. **"Why can't I shake the fact that I feel darkness? It feels like Madorus but different in a way". **

Then Solaris put his hand down **"Maybe I'm just nervous about the end of Madorus. I can count on dragon to defeat him with Fire hope. But I should still look into that other darkness".**

Dragon had got to the gate of the castle. The castle looked dark and had a skull gate. The whole castle looked like a tower with a giant grey crown on the tope.

"I should go in. I can tell he's waiting. Plus the sky here gives me the creeps it just looks like the lights at the snow village but with a darker twist".

As Dragon continued to work he heard something. "STOP YOU HUMEN SCUM".

Then Dragon turned around to see someone trying to stab him with a sword. But Dragon was faster and got Fire Hope. Then both Swordsmen were at a clash.

Then Dragon was shocked to see who it was. There was only one word he could sputter "Shapur"?

It was one of the people who he had thought he would never see again.

"But I thought you died when you touched that ball of light"?

"That what I thought as well. But the truth is that it transported me to this godforsaken world. I've been here for 1 week and I can tell you it is the closet thing to hell. I only know that inside here is the power to send me back. So you are not going to get In my way. Do and I will cut you".

Then both backed away going for a second strike. That was until a arrow had come between them.

"Stop this both of you". The archer had black hair also a brown hood on him with some little armour.

Then Dragon looked carefully at the figure "Setti".

It was Setti the other side to Grazel. "Yes Dragon you see after Grazel took over my body one final time. I had come to this dissent place. Only to find I had a body of my own instead of sharing one".

Then he got something from his pouch. "Also I had this". It was the Sun King arc.

Shapur was the first to respond "That belongs to my lord. Give it back boy".

Before Shapur could get his sword out Dragon stopped him. "Shapur your lord Grazel is dead. After you were transported Madorus had killed him. I'm sorry for your loss".

Shapur then just threw his sword down and just went to a depression state.

Then Setti had come up with an idea. "My friends instead of fighting each other. Shouldn't we be helping each other? All 3 of us have the power of knights. We can combine and defeat him for good and get back to are world".

Then Dragon thought about it for like one second. "Setti you're a genius. Shapur do you still have the Black Knights arc"?

Shapur stood up and nodded "I shall help you two. But let's get one thing straight we are allies today but once we return to are world we go separate".

Dragon just nodded then all 3 of them put there hands together.

They went into the tower. They had to go in levels. Each level had a Gigas in them. The arenas were dark with purple lining. But after all the battling they had come to the final level.

In front of them was a door. On the other side was the Emperor. They all breathed in and out.

Then Shapur spoke up. "So what are we waiting for lets kill the bustard and get this over with".

Then Setti replied "Patience Shapur we don't know how powerful he is. We need to be careful of what he can do",

Then Dragon was thinking. All he could think about is that the only person separating him from Yulie and his friends was just behind that door. "Alright Setti Shapur lets end this".

Both nodded then broke the door. They saw Madorus sitting on his throne which looked like a golden skull. The floor was cold stone which looked like a arena.

Then Madorus got up. "Well congratulations my friends you have come".

Then Setti spoke up. "Were not your friend's monster. You're evil and full of foul darkness. We are your executioners".

Then Madorus laughed "You think you can defeat me. The princess tried to but she only failed". Then he looked at Dragon "That resulted to your death".

Then Dragon spoke up "I'm not afraid to die. I rather die then to let you live".

Then Shapur spoke up. "I shall get revenge for my lord Grazel. Trust me Madorus you will feel pain like no other".

Madorus laughed "You have no idea of the power that I have". He showed them to things which they knew instantly.

They all said in unison "The arcs".

Madorus the replied "Yes the Moon Princess and the Dragon Knights arc. They were the only arcs I could hang on to before I was sent here. Now they are my PUPPETS".

Then he used his staff to get the arcs off from his hands. A blue circle covered them. "Verto". Was all he said? He became his Demon Knight form with the Dragon Knight and Moon Princess by his side.

Then Dragon had become angry. He was using one of his best friends and the girl he loved Knights against him and his allies.

Then he spoke up. "Madorus you are going down straight to hell. Shapur Setti". They both nodded and got there own arcs out. "Let's do this".

Then all five of them said in unison. "Verto". They had become the White Knight but with wielding Fire Hope. The Dark Knight Ebon wings came and said "This is going to be a great battle". Then at last the Sun King who was wield by Setti.

Then Madorus looked at them "Alright come and get me". Then both groups of knights charged for each other.

Dragon went for Madorus. While Shapur went for the Moon Princess. The last two knights were Setti fighting the Dragon Knight.

But soon the trio were getting tired. Madorus looked with a triumph. "You 3 never stood a chance against me. Never did never will".

Dragon then looked at Shapur and Setti. Guy put some of your knight's power in my sword. Solaris said my sword was the only weapon which could kill Madorus".

Neither Setti nor Shapur argued. They both put the rest of there knights power into Fire Hope. They both changed back into there mortal forms. Then Dragon lifted his sword and slashed it with a blue fiery beam coming out. "This is it Madorus your dead".

Then Madorus got caught in the beam with the two knights. "This cant be how can a mortal beat me. .

Then Madorus and the other two knights were beaten. The Next thin g they saw was a blooded Madorus on the ground and the two knight arcs next to him.

Then Dragon became his mortal form again. He turned around "We did it". Then Shapur noticed something. Madorus was getting his hand up then a purple light came out.

Then Shapur shouted "Watch out Dragon". Then he jumped forwards to Dragon and blocked him from the attack. But was hit instead.

Madorus had one eye open and saw this. "Dam you Farian". His fell down and faded away.

Dragon got Shapur in his arms. "Come on Shapur don't die now. We promised we would go home together".

Then Shapur looked at Dragon. "Dragon you and Setti were probably the only true friends I ever had. I wish we met sooner. Give the Dark Knight arc back to the girl. See you my friend".

Then he closed his eye. Dragon grabbed the body and was hugging it for a moment. Then he let go. Setti got some stones which had been broken from the knight Battle. They both covered Shaper's body.

Then Dragon looked at Setti who was carrying the 3 arcs. "Come on Setti lets go home to our loved ones".

Then Setti nodded and smiled "I can't wait to see them again". Then they felt an earth quake. Then the floor opened with a light coming out. Dragon was the only one to go down while Setti went upwards.

Dragon woke up to see were he had landed. It was Balondor at night time. He was in gate way to the kingdom. But he felt something. "This place isn't real I sense a darkness in it". Then he turned around and was shocked to see who was behind him.

It was his Knight. The same black knight designed like the white one its head was like the Dragon knight only with no horns and was black.

Dragon just asked "What's going on here".

"_**Dragon don't worry about Setti or the arcs there with me**_**". **Solaris was contacting Dragon throw the mind.

"Solaris why is my knight here"?

"**_Dragon when you left_ _I felt another darkness. And I'm afraid it was you first knight. You see when it made contact with Madorus's Demon Knight it gave your Knight a spirit. An evil Spirit. I checked it were it should have been in your world. But it was gone. _**

"So what do I have to do Solaris"?

"_**Dragon this is going to be difficult for you. But in order to go back home. You must destroy your Knight"!**_

TO BE  
>CONTINUED<p> 


	3. GOOD BYE MY FRIEND

**CHAPTER 3 GOOD BYE MY FRIEND**

**I do not own White Knight Chronicles**

Dragon couldn't believe it. Was what Solaris said was true? Could he find it in himself to actually destroy his first knight?

It was just there standing. Its black armour white cape and gold lines. Not saying anything but just there right in front of him.

He remembered when he had first used it.

_Flashback _

"_Wow this is so cool. I can fight like Leonard and the others"._

_End of Flashback_

Then Dragon closed his eyes. The first thing since his adventure with the Knights. That made him an equal to Leonard and the others. Was going to be the one thing he was going to have to destroy.

Then Dragon looked at the surroundings. "This was the same place in Blandor were Leonard had his fight using the White knight. So now it's the place were I must end you".

Then Dragon looked at his Knight. "Hey I know you can see me. I know that you probably now who I am. So can you talk or do you need a pact maker to talk for you like the other Knights. But even then you wouldn't be in control".

The Knight just gave him a cold glance.

Then Dragon looked more at his Knight. Then Dragon took out his new White Knight arc. But he only put the goblet on.

"You are my Knight I will not change to another to win this battle. So no matter how hard it will be. I will fight you the way I started".

Then the Knight got its silver sword out and pointed it to Dragon. Then Dragon got out Fire Hope.

Then Dragon took off his white Jacket. Now he only had a black vest on his top. Then Dragon took one last glance at his Knight.

"Just so you know I never wanted this to happen". Then they both charged at each other.

Both striking blows. Dragon was a skill full swordsman meaning he didn't get much damage but he was also getting tired.

Then Dragon heard Solaris in his head.

"**Dragon you have to end this". **

Then Dragon replied "Solaris I'm trying to" Dragon said nervously. **"So then change into Wizel". **

Then Dragon replied slowly "I can to that Solaris. I have to fight this head on. This is my Knight. I was the one who had fought with him during the war**. **He is my knight making it my responsibility".

Then Dragon went on attacking his knight. Meanwhile in Solaris's world of light. Solaris was getting uneasy. **"Why cant Dragon simply destroy him. He can transform to Wizel and get this over with and go home". **

Then Setti spike up. "Solaris it isn't that easy. Dragon has used that Knight throw out all the war. He can't just simply say it's over. He wants to give his Knight a noble death".

Then Solaris replied **"You know Dragon could have had any of the 5 Knights that are"**

This surprised Setti "Solaris you know about Dragon's past don't you. You have to tell me because I have a feeling that there's more".

Then Solaris took a breath. "**Setti you and 4 other children were picked to be knights. Well there was a 6****th**** child. We picked him as a supply act. Encase of any of the children went down the wrong path. Encase that happened Dragon would have token the knights arc and take that knights place".**

Then Setti spoke in shock "So when Leonard took Cisna too the underground were they found Wizel".

"**That could have easily been Dragon. After all this time just using him as a spar. Now he is possibly the most important of them all. Dragon I know you can't hear me but I'm sorry. I'm a failure as maker and as a God. What am I talking about I am no God even with this arc. I'm just a fool".**

While Dragon was fighting his Knight. Dragon was already stating to get weaker. Then his Knight got up. Then there was a huge bright light. The Vision of Blandor had be come a floating arena.

But what really shocked Dragon was that his Knight had become a monster. It was now standing in a lion position on four legs. Parts of the black armour had become black scaly skin the sword had become a tail. The Head had its green arc in the fore head and had now a black mouth with Dragon teeth. Then Dragon heard one thing from it "AAAAHHHHHH".

Dragon looked at his knight and what it had become. Then Dragon was going to strike but his Knight jumped. Got out its claw and strike him. Dragon was bleeding all other.

Then he remembered all his friends and their sacrifices. "I can't die know there waiting for me". Then Dragon got his sword up and in his eyes were the symbols' of the arc Knights.

Then he screamed. All the knights' arc appeared.

Solaris and Setti watched this. **"Dragon is this your true power"? **

Setti just was wondering about the battle. "Come on Dragon you've come to far to give up now. SHOW ME YOUR POWER DRAGON FINNISH HIM".

Then the arcs went into Fire Hope. Dragon looked at his knight one final time. "I am truly sorry it had to end like this. I love you". That said tears came out of his eyes. Then Dragon slashed Fire Hope. Then all 5 Knights came in a vision way. Each of them did a strike on Dragon's knight. Then the White Knight came and gave it the final blow. Then Dragon's knight just exploded with one final scream.

Dragon's Knight had been destroyed. Then there was a light and he vanished back to Solaris's realm.

Then Solaris had Dragon on his hand and Setti put his Dragon's white coat back on him.

Then Solaris told Dragon everything what happened and his past.

"**Dragon I'm so sorry for what I've done to you". **Then dragon replied "Its okay Solaris I'm okay with it I just want to go home. You're with me Setti"? Then Setti nodded.

"**Alright I shall send you to the world of men. May you find peace". **Then Dragon and Setti vanished. **"As for me I shall stay in this realm which was once my prison. Good luck Dragon".**

Then Setti and Dragon woke up. They were on the plains of Balondor it was a misty morning. Dragon just smiled "Were home Setti".

TO BE Continued


	4. Reunited

**Chapter 4 Reunited **

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles or Power Rangers or Kingdom Hearts or Samurai X **

_Quote: May the power protect you all. _

_Power Rangers Forever Red_

_Quote: This world is perfect for me._

_Kingdom Hearts 2 Riku_

_Quote: This is your home Kenshin_

_Samurai X_

Dragon and Setti looked all around them. They couldn't believe after everything they had been throw with Madorus and Dragon's knight. They had finally come home and they felt great.

Setti looked around the plains. "So Dragon this is real. We have actually made it home. I don't know what to say. I mean I've been trapped as Grazel for so long I almost forgot what it meant to be home. But now all I want to do is just now is to enjoy live".

Then Dragon put his hand on his friend. "Setti you've been trapped in Grazel in almost you're whole live. But now you have a chance to be happy. So now go to Balondor see Cisna and the others. They'll probably be wondering what happened to my corpse and why there are two Knight Arcs missing. As for me I have to see someone who I think has waited enough for me".

Then Setti looked at Dragon "You mean Yulie don't you".

Then Dragon nodded. "Before I left for Madorus I just was thinking about her. Then I met her some how. Well I met her in her Bikini but that doesn't matter. I gave her something to remember me. That something kept me believing. Now its time".

Then Setti gave Dragon the Moon Princess arc. Then Dragon ran across the misty road. Setti just looked at his love struck friend. "Dragon you are an amazing person. I wish you luck my brother".

Then Setti ran himself only to Balondor. But meanwhile in Balondor a group was already starting to worry.

In Balondor's main hall. Cisna, Leonard, Caesar, Cyrus, Eldore and Kara. All had concerned faces on them. Then Caesar spoke up "Okay the Knights I get but why Dragon's corpse. I know thanks to him and Cisna Madorus was taken care of. But what kind of sick thief wants to have his Corpse".

Then Eldore spoke up "I don't understand my self".

_Flashback_

_Two of Balondor's soldiers see Dragon's Knight missing. Then they notice that so is his corpse. There is a search party of Knight looking. Then an hour later Leonard decides to get his White Knight's arc. But they see that it also has been stolen. _

_End of flashback. _

Then Eldore spoke again "I just can't imagine a thief that could carry two knights and a dead corpse in the knight with out being noticed".

Then Cyrus spoke up "Some of my men have _gone_ to Faria and Greede and lastly Albana. To see if they can lend. But no one has seen anything pass. For all we know were trying to find the invisible man". Then he left to join his knights for the search.

Then Leonard banged his foot "Dam it I ant believe that this has happened. I mean Dragon was one of my best friends but now. Some sick Bustard has token him and his and my knights. This really ticks me".

Then Cisna went up to Leonard. "Leonard I'm just as worried as you are. But we can't just fight other this. We need to be patient and wait". Then Leonard calmed down "Your right Cisna sorry. Things were going to be okay. Me and you were going to be married in a weak. But now this has happened".

Then Kara went up next to him. "Hey your not the only one who had to stop there wedding plans you know". Then Caesar came up to her. "Yeah I can't wait. Were going to have so much fun and it going to be cool to be a husband. But I don't feel in a wedding mood now since this has happened".

Then Caesar put his head down. Kara put her hand on her future husband then they heard a knock on the door. It was a soldier "My Queen someone has come and requested an audience with you. He says he might now the whereabouts of the thief".

Then Cisna nodded "Then let him in".

When the doors opened and the person came in. Everyone was shocked to see who it was they all said in unison "SETTI"!

Then Eldore spoke up "But how is this possible we saw you die by Madorus"?

Then Setti replied "That was not me but Grazel. He is no more".

The Leonard came up to him "So that means".

"Yes said Setti I am my own man again". Then Kara came and hugged him. She said "I thought I lost but you came back how". The Caesar came up next to them "yeah I glad to see you again but how did you come back any way"?

Then Setti spoke up "I shall tell you all of what has happened". So Setti told them about how he ended up in the realm. How he was reunited with Dragon and Shapur. How the 3 of them had thought Madorus and defeated him for good. But how Shapur died saving Dragon's live. How Dragon became the new pact maker for the White Knight. How they met Solaris. But more importantly how Dragon had to fight his corrupted Knight and destroy it. Also how Dragon found out about his origins.

Everyone has shocked to hear about this but also happy to know that Dragon was back into the world of the living. Then Caesar jumped "Yes I knew he wouldn't be dead I knew it. Too bad for Shapur though". Then Kara responded to this "I guess in the end it took death to make him see what live was truly about".

The Eldore spoke up "I can't believe there were actually six children. I guess I could understand that. But Dragons original Knight. I wonder could the same thing happen to any of the other knights. Or did it only happen to Dragon's since it was hand made. Also this Solaris I once heard of him in the Dogma age. I never met him only heard he made the knights. I can't believe he made a knight that was an equal to a God".

But Leonard came up "That's good and all but what about my Knights arc. I'm happy that Dragon's alive but he's got my Knight". Then Eldore spoke up "Well after the final awakening all the Knights arc's original pact had probably been erased". Then Leonard replied "Meaning"? Then Eldore spoke in a almost curious voice "Meaning say good buy to the White Knight Leonard it's got a new pact".

Then Leonard was almost upset. Then Setti came up to him "Leonard you can be the new pact maker with the Sun King. After all you're the new king of Balondor soon. You might need a weapon to fit a king. Besides the sun king has ruined my life so far. I don't want anything to do with it".

Then Leonard was given the mask and a light came other him. Indicating he made a new pact. "Thank you Setti. At first this Knight was my enemy but now it my ally". "No problem Leonard". Setti responded.

Then Caesar came up. "Hey Setti is it okay if I have the Dragon Knight back. I'm kind of used to it." Then Setti nodded and gave Caesar the Dragon Knight arc. A new flash came meaning he was the Dragon Knight again.

Then Setti went up to Kara. But she put her hand up. "Setti I don't want to be the Black Knight again. I caused so much pain with it in the war. I almost lost my live because of it". Then Setti nodded "That's okay Kara. I will give it to Dragon for safe keeping he will probably know who to give it to".

Then Cisna nodded "Ohh by the way Setti were is Dragon exactly"?

Then Setti just smiled "Finishing business".

Mean while back in Parma Dragon had just entered the village. Then Started to breathe hardly then he screamed "YULIE". Then he was looking around were are you. Then he heard a voice behind him. "Okay what do you want Its 8 o clock in the morning I've got a shift"? Then Dragon saw who the voice belonged to. It was Yulie she had grown a part of her hair and was in her sleeping robes. He smiled "Yulie".

Then they both just ran into each other's arms. She was just holding him. "This is real this time your really back". Then Dragon hugged her closer "Yes it is me". Then he looked Yulie in the face. "Yulie before I left I gave you something do you want to see what it is". Then Yulie nodded. Then Dragon got a big light then it disappeared. In his hand was a golden ring with a pink gem. "Yulie will you marry me". Then Yulie giggled and then Dragon put the ring on her figure. "Yes Dragon of course I will then they both kissed".

**10 years later (During Continue my Legacy)**

Yulie who now had her hair long and a black top with brown trousers with black boots. Put a sleepy Pyrus in his bed. Then kissed him on the fore head. "Another fight" behind her was Dragon only taller with some facial hair around him. Also had a brown jacket with a white vest underneath it. Also had blur trousers' underneath with white boots. Then Yulie smiled "Yes but that's him you know. Come here". Then they both went into a kiss. Dragon smiled "See you in bed".

Then Yulie walked to there room. Then Dragon went outside for a moment. They were living in Parma now. Then he looked at the stars the smiled. The clouds looked like his first Knight. Then he closed hid eyes "Your still watching me. Thank you my friend".

The End


	5. The Third Chronicle

**Chapter 5: The Third Chronicle**

**I don't own white Knight Chronicles**

Inside the underground of the world. Were the banished have no say. Were the forgotten are lifted. There was a candle. Then there was another candle. Soon there was a hallway of them that led to a corridor.

Everything was rock and soil. With brown doors. When the end came there was a throne room.

The chair was the size of a castle. On the chair stood a knight. Another hand made knight or was it?

It had red armour with a gold cape. Also gold legs with Red boots. Its head was like the Dark Knights. Only the bird part of the helmet was the noise should be. So you could only see an iron beck. The armour on the head was red with a gold crown with gold hair coming out. It also had a golden hammer.

Then it looked at some one approaching. The figure had a mask which looked like it was bandaged in black tape. But had a pirate's hat on. The figure also had black cloths on him. With a black cape and white boots. Also had a small knife in the pocket. With a lance on the side.

Then the figure spoke to the knight. "You requested me my lord". Then the knight replied "That I did Plague. I need you to go to Balondor and kidnap the children of the Pact makers".

Then Plague replied "But your lord don't we have enough slaves"?

Then the Knight replied "We do Plague but that's for a different reason. If you see any one else on the way take them. We can use extra slaves. Also the one you called Dragon is there". This for some reason sparked Plague. "I take it one of the 3 Children is his. Fine then I shall go with great honour of taking the child of Dragon".

Then Plague left the hall way. Then he spoke to himself "Finally Dragon you will get what you deserved after what you did". Then Plague disappeared into the darkness.

Then the Knight got up from his chair. "Soon I shall require the power. Soon all shall tremble to the Titan Templar".

The End?

I know its short but will keep you guessing.

I would like to thank littleking9512 and Celtic Luminary for there ideas and support.


End file.
